


Stereo Hearts

by Lux_Aeterna



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Day At The Beach, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:26:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6449953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lux_Aeterna/pseuds/Lux_Aeterna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A late birthday oneshot for my little muffin Eren Jaeger</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stereo Hearts

He hit me hard in the back of the head again, for the sixth time and I was point two seconds away from letting go of the steering wheel and knocking him out. I would have too if  Armin hadn't beaten me to it. The blonde turned in his seat and punched Jean square in the nose.

“Babe! What the hell!”, said ash blonde screeched and held the piece of throbbing cartilage in his hand that was once a straight (and incredibly long) nose.

 _Ten points to Mr. Arlert_.

“Don’t ‘babe’ me Jean Kirschtein! I told you to stop hitting him ten minutes ago! He's driving and I swear to god if he crashes this Jeep because you wanted to be an annoying prick you will never hear the end of it!” Armin scolded and slapped Jean in the arm for good measure as the other stared on at him in shock.

  _Twenty points to Mr. Arlert._

“Oh come on babe! You love me?!” Horseface whined and reached his arms out to Armin, who was scowling and had his arms crossed over his chest.

He raised an eyebrow and flicked Jean in the middle of the forehead.

  _Sassy Armin engaged._

I held my hand over my mouth to hold in my light laughs as I watched Armin roll his eyes from the rear view mirror. “Jean you're an idiot. If it wasn't for your horse-sized package I don't think I’d even be dating you.”

Jeans mouth fell open and he stared at Armin's smug expression in shock. 

_Fifteen points to Mr. Arlert._

And a five-point penalty for putting that nasty image in my head.

Jean pouted his lip and turned forward to glare at me through the mirror. While Armin sprawled his arms across the back of the bench and let his head fall back into the wind.  
A few minutes of light tension passed before Jean rolled his eyes and opened his big fucking mouth again. He never could keep still or quiet for too long, he also can't stay mad for very long either. Which is why we're friends. Despite how much of an annoying douchebag he is, we never really 'seriously' fight over anything for days at a time. Our longest dispute lasted about an hour before Jean told me to get over myself and completely threw the topic out of the window. I would've argued on with anybody else, but Jean was just one of those people you couldn't be serious with, much longer than an hour or less.

"Hey! This is my jam!" He yelled over the whipping wind. Had we been on the highway I would have told him to suck it up because there was no such thing as listening to music on the highway when you own a Jeep. Unless you have the hardtop on or you have headphones in but even then it's a struggle.  
As luck might have had it for Jean, we were in a town, bordering the beach. Considering the fact I wasn't up for listening to Jean bitch for the next twenty minutes to the beach, I reached over and turned the volume dial to the right.  
Jean smirked and poked Armin's hip, mouthing along with the lyrics of Bohemian Rhapsody. Every single word he mouthed was over exaggerated as he failed his arms in every direction, just as the song should be sung.

If you've listened to it you'd understand.

Armin shook his head from side to side and smiled affectionately at his dorky boyfriend, ruffling the hair at the top of his head as he scooched closer.

_Ten points to Mr. Kirschtein._

But let's be honest, Armin can't stay mad either. My pride told me to cringe at the sickeningly sweet couple in the backseat of my Jeep but I just couldn't. Seeing them happy filled me with a joy no amount of ego could suppress. 

Being the only single guy in your squad really sucks. Especially when your best friend and his boyfriend are having the world cutest tickle fight in your backseat and you're just watching with a creepy as Hell smile on your face.

I sighed and looked back to the road, tapping my fingers on the steering wheel to the beat of the song. I needed a haircut, the longer strands on my head were blowing into my eyes and making goosebumps ride up my forearms. It didn't help that we took the doors off the Jeep, along with the top. Driving one of these things isn't all its chalked up to be. At least it isn't if you live in New England. Here, the sea breeze feels like the abominable snowman is sneezing on you.

I pushed the hair out of my face and lightly tapped the break as a red light approached. The song switched to 'Somebody to Love' and I cringed. I love classic rock and I love Queen to the death but it didn't do shit for making me forget about the fact that it was mid-July and I was still babe-less. On top of that, I was babe-less and going to the beach. Who goes to the beach without their significant other? And I definitely wasn't stupid, I knew about Reiner and Jean's little bet.

Reiner put twenty bucks down on the table at the Chinese restaurant last night (while I was in the bathroom), betting that I'd find somebody at the beach today. And Jean put down forty saying that I didn't have a chance.

 _Five points for Reiner for being the cool guy._  
_Ten points to Jean, for when he wins this bet, because I know he will._

Glancing into the backseat I inwardly groaned. Now those suckers were making out. In my car!

Jealous? No. Just frustrated.

I groaned and pressed my foot all the way down on the brake pedal as I came up to the white line. I kept my eyes on the red light, trying to ignore everything else around me. All except the cold, of course, that was kind of inevitable . I was a complete idiot for not putting at least a shirt on.  
Armin had warned me at least ten times that I'd freeze my balls off, but who didn't listen? Me. Even Jean we smart enough to bring a sweater.

Something else caught my attention as well. The car next to us was listening to the same song with the windows rolled down. Only it sounded like somebody was singing along. It was difficult to tell when our own speakers were so loud. I turned my head for visual recognition and stared a little too long. Okay, maybe a longer than a little too long. On my right side, a brand-new red Camry with the moon roof opened up and Surfboard slapped on the top.

In the driver's side was a brunette with thick glasses on and a freakishly wide grin. But I barely even noticed her because of the gorgeous individual in the passengers seat, barely more than four feet away from me. He had his seat back quite a ways and his thin, pale legs were stretched out so his feet were dangling out of the window. That was the first thing I noticed, then my eyes traveled to his apparel. He was wearing a pair of white short shorts that were way to tight to be from the men's section. And over the top of that he had a bright red lifeguard sweater that looked to be close to four sizes too big for him. His body was lithe, to the point of looking fragile.  
His face was turned so I could only make out his side profile but what I saw was pleasing.  
His nose was slender and the tip looked ridiculously 'boop'- able if that's even a thing. His cheek bones were high and well structured in proportion to the rest of his face. And the black fringe framing it, fashioned into an undercut, made him look more modern but at the same time soft. Though no matter how I turned my head his eyes were always out of view.  
His lips were soft and mouthing along with the song, which reminded me, he was singing. I hastily reached over and turned the radio down to listen to a near angelic voice sing out into the open air. As soon as I heard his voice, I didn't hold back, I exchanged my somewhat composed side glance to shift around in my seat and check him out mercilessly. The brunette next to him poked his shoulder several times but he just slapped her away. Probably his girlfriend.

I licked my lips greedily as I watched his legs shift and his thighs rub together in those tight as Hell shorts and the brunette raised her brows in excitement, poking the guy harder.  
Suddenly a couple cars honked and Jean flicked the back of my head, complaining about the green light. But I didn't budge and neither did the car next to us. The brunette's hands weren't even on the steering wheel, she was too busy looking back and forth between the two of us. He still hadn't noticed me and I was starting to panic.

Why was just still sitting there?  
The light was green and I was making people angry. There was no point in just staring, he wasn't going to look back. And it wouldn't matter if he did because there was no way somebody as gorgeous as him would be interested in a scrawny college kid, knee deep in debt, living off red bull and instant ramen.

The light had turned yellow and now the honking was getting excessive. A wave of strange relief washed over me as I watched the small black haired man glance around in confusion.

Then I felt frustrated when he didn't notice me again but instead pointed at the yellow light. The woman with the glasses huffed and her anger coincided with mine as she pointed over to me once more. This time, my stomach fluttered because his attention was actually following the fingertip.

His eyes were the color of thick ice over a black lake, his brows were thin and shaped to make him look focused, almost irritated. If it weren't for his other soft facial features I would've found him very intimidating. But instead, I watched in amusement as his pale skin slowly turned pink and his eyes widened, staring me up and down almost as brutally as I was him.

My heart pounded in my chest and a million words bubbled at the tip of my tongue but my brain couldn't piece them together into a single coherent sentence.

"His name is Er-!"

As soon as I heard Armin's voice I floored it, running straight through the red light without the least bit of hesitation or guilt.

Eren Jaeger panic mode (fully) engaged.

As I started to slow down my mouth caught up with my brain. "Armin! What the Fuck?!?"

"What do you mean 'Armin, what the Fuck'!? Eren what the Fuck?! You just went fifty through a red light at an intersection, you suicidal motherfucker! And not even on accident!" Jean hollered back at me. His face was beet red and he was holding onto Armin like a child would a teddy bear. "I get it okay?! You have a fucking death wish but don't pin it on us too."

Armin giggled in the backseat and pushed Jean away. "I've heard of love at first sight but shitting your pants, at first sight, Eren!?"

I cocked my red face to the back seat and furrowed my brows, "What are you talking about Ar?"  
The blonde just shook his head and continued to laugh all the way to the beach.

 

(X)

 

The rest of the day sucked. The only thing I was looking forward to was the fireworks that were expected to go off in a short while and of course fantasizing about the cute little ravenette from earlier. I couldn't keep my mind off of him.

Jean and Armin wouldn't stop sucking face so I ditched them a couple times and they ditched me five, maybe six times. I ended up getting some ice cream and setting up our spot on the beach about a half hour before the fireworks were supposed to start. I sat for a while on the towel, licking off my ice cream and thinking about the singing beauty. I couldn't wrap my mind around how someone could be so ridiculously attractive. I needed to stop thinking about him before I popped a boner in my swimsuit. That'd be embarrassing.

I decided to just lie down and sunbathe. I hadn't seen Armin or Jean within about an hour, so it was safe to assume that I'd be watching the fireworks alone which definitely sucked. I was half tempted to just leave, that's how frustrated I was but I was the designated driver for the night, so that idea went out the window. 

I had eaten enough of my ice cream that I didn't have to worry about it melting and dripping down my hand. There was just a little bit of vanilla left at the bottom of the cone that I was too lazy to eat. So I closed my eyes and started to relax. The sun was slowly setting I could tell by the gradually cooling breeze prickling my skin. 

Ten minutes must have passed. The sun had set and my eyes were still closed, I was almost to the point of falling asleep and Jean and Armin were still gone. Probably fucking behind the arcade again. I sighed and threw my arm over my forehead, leaving the other hand at my hip, still gripping the waffle cone loosely. I thought more, about his skin, wondering if it was as soft as it looked. 

Then out of nowhere somebody grabbed the hand beside my hip and slid the ice cream cone out of it. I was too lazy to unveil my eyes, so I just groaned. "So! you guys are finally done grinding on top of the air hockey table?" I murmured and exhaled softly. 

There was a beat of silence and then an airy giggle, that didn't really sound familiar. The towel under me tugged and the edges cinched. It must have been Armin because A; Jean didn't giggle and B; he would've slapped me or threw back a sarcastic comment by now. 

Whoever it was- bit into my cone and crunched it diligently. Which meant it wasn't Armin because he only ate ice cream out of the cup, he hated waffle cones. Which left me confused and a little alarmed. I didn't move my arm from my eyes yet, mostly because not knowing was kind of exciting. More exciting than the last three hours at least. The person didn't move.

Instead, they started to speak. "I've narrowed it down to Eric or Eren. Which is it?" 

"..Eren.," I mumbled. "And may I ask who's speaking?" I could've just looked at the person but what was the fun in that? I'd rather fit a name to the voice than a face. My company took another bite out of my ice cream and munched loudly as my stomach fluttered. I was frozen in place now, intrigued by the persons daring personality. It sounded like a man but I couldn't be sure.

"My name's Levi. I find you very attractive Eren." he hummed and took another chunk out of the cone. Goosebumps rode up my skin. It was pitch dark now and the cold sea breeze was attacking my damp skin, making me shiver.

"You should have brought a sweater Eren.," Levi grunted and the towel shifted again with movement. Something soft was thrown over my torso and I flinched, it felt like fleece. Finally, I opened my eyes and moved my arm away from my face. So, I could see the long gray blanket being tucked over and under my body. 

"Thanks..?" I muttered and looked up at my charitable guest. My throat closed as our eyes met and every one of my muscles went rigid. Heat rose from my chest and started to stain my cheeks with red. "Oh.." 

He laughed lightly and a smile that could get a spineless man to walk spread across his cheeks. "What? Weren't expecting me?" He giggled and took another bite of the half-eaten cone. I rubbed my eyes a few times and opened and closed my mouth like a fish, fresh out of the water. He only laughed harder and  was positive I was dreaming, I must have fallen asleep in the sand. I'd wake up any minute now and Jean would be dumping saltwater into my eyes. 

He finished the ice cream cone and started sucking the sticky sugars off his fingers. I had to hold in a broken groan as I watched on with a tight coil gathering in the pit of my stomach. It didn't help that my imagination was running wild and I was unbuttoning those tight white shorts in my head. He crossed his flawless legs and poked me softly in the ribs, urging me to sit up. "Stop looking at me like that. I might just take you to the arcade to play some air hockey.." he winked and this time, I didn't hold back a groan.

Thankfully, the sound was cut off by a firework exploding just above the shoreline. He turned his attention to the descending sparks, setting the black sky into a lime green blaze. As soon as I was sitting up right Levi leaned over to snatch the blanket from my lap, tossing it over our shoulders he scooted closer with a small smile still lingering on his lips. Our skin made contact and his smile twitched slightly, flashing small white teeth. 

Then he slid his hand over mine and pressed his weight onto it, smiling even wider. Levi turned his head to look at me and I automatically bit into the dry skin on my bottom lip. He was downright angelic, though his sly smile read sweet sin. A blush brushed across his cheekbones and he laced our fingers, resting his head on my shoulder. My heart stuttered and I looked back up at the shimmering explosives above our heads. 

"Nice to meet you, Levi..."


End file.
